


An interesting Meeting

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: This is my first post on this website! I'm not an expert on how to write, so if you have any suggestions or criticisms let me know.





	An interesting Meeting

The cell floors were burning, Crab viciously tore off their bandana and hat. They took a deep breath, slowly patting themself down seeing if their weapon had been left alone.

“Dammit!” Crab swore, smashing their fist against the floor.

They sighed, looking at the cuffs on their wrist and ankles. A Crooked grin smeared across their face.

Crab slowly pressed their thumb and pinky finger into the center of their palm. After moments of tugging and scraping, their right hand was free (though partially torn to shreds).

Eagerly, Crab slithered their left hand out of the cuff. They examined the rest of the room. How could they free their legs.

Crab grabbed at their hat and shoved it on. They gently placed their goggles over their face.

The goggles had been a gift from their now faceless leader. They could hardly see without them.

Crab spotted a greenish rock hidden in the far right corner of the cell. They stretched themself out, their skin slowly red from the burning cell floors.

They groaned in frustration their fingers barely glazing the greenish rock.

back to the end of the cell. They tugged at their greasy, sweaty hair in frustration.

Quickly, in a moment of great brilliance, or stupidity, they grabbed their bandana and wriggled back to the rock.

At first they slapped the rock thinking it was going to come flying towards them. They paused for a second.

“God rest my unfathomable stupidity.” They huffed to themself.

They wrapped the bandana around the rock and tugged it towards them.

Quickly they shoved their bandana back on and proceed.

Now for the painful execution, smashing the cuff off. They held the rock up, they couldn’t smash their leg right?

After letting out an agonizing shriek of pain multiple times, the cuff broke off. They took deep breaths to calm themself down.

They were about to break the last cuff, but their captor, the Dark Lord, must have heard their screams of pain.

A large puff of purple smoke formed in the cell. Crab let the rock slip from their hand, making a loud thunk against the floor.

Large yellow eyes stared down at the young thief. The Dark Lord let out a non humorous chuckle.

“ Trying to escape are we? I’m amazed, yet dumbfoundead how you manage to screw up so quickly.” He smiled pitifully at Crab.

“At least I didn’t make pi-pi-” They growled in frustration.

“Pitiful?”

“Pitiful chains that are easy to break out of!” Crab stuttered back.

The Dark Lord tilted his head at Crab

“Peculiar”

From previous interactions, Crab was normally quiet and kept to themself.

The Dark lord grabbed the chain and flung his hand up. Crab screamed as they felt their body getting flung up into the air.

Their heart pounded as they hung from the air by their leg. The metal digging into their skin.

A toothy grin smeared across the Dark Lord's face.

“You really are full of surprises aren’t you?” He proclaimed, pulling them closer towards his face.

Crab kicked out their free leg, hitting the Dark Lord on his cheek. He snarled at them.

“You’re a gross old man!” sneered Crab. They crossed their arms, only to watch them fall heavy.

Crab watched at the features of the Dark Lord began to blend together. They let at a slight gasp, their head and eyes throbbing.

The Dark lord’s face furrowed as they watched the small thief’s squirming come to a halt.

He sighed letting them slowly lowering the thief on the ground.  
Crab slowly opened their eyes, trying to adjust. Once their vision focused, they glanced up watching the Dark Lord disappear into a puff of violet smoke.

Crab picked themself up and crawled back towards the rock to break the chains.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website! I'm not an expert on how to write, so if you have any suggestions or criticisms let me know.


End file.
